


Red Silk

by MissMouse1421



Series: Season 13 Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coda, Dom Castiel, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, Established Relationship, Jealous Castiel, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: A normal person's brain after watching Scoobynatural: Wow! That was so cool! What an amazing episode!My brain after watching Scoobynatural: Cas would totally tie Dean up with that ascot during sexy times. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Supernatural, obviously.





	Red Silk

**Author's Note:**

> A normal person's brain after watching Scoobynatural: Wow! That was so cool! What an amazing episode!
> 
> My brain after watching Scoobynatural: Cas would totally tie Dean up with that ascot during sexy times. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Supernatural, obviously.

As Castiel wrapped his plump lips around the flushed head of Dean's cock, the hunter had to question how exactly they ended up in this position — Dean, sitting on one of those crappy plaid recliners with his thighs spread wide apart — the angel kneeling on the ground tucked between them with the hunter's half hard dick in his mouth. It’s not like Dean had _planned_ this. After returning to the bunker from their adventure with the Scooby Gang, Dean offered to give Castiel a proper tour of his Dean Cave, to which Sam rolled his eyes and said he was calling it a night, offering Cas a smile of solidarity and pat on the shoulder before settling into his room for the night.

Dean was just as enthusiastic to show off his latest creation to Castiel and the angel felt resigned to indulge him when he saw Dean excitedly gesturing to each new item, clearly proud of what he had accomplished. Hyped up on all this adrenaline from getting sucked into his favourite childhood cartoon, Dean failed to notice his best friend sticking unreasonably close to his back as he followed Dean around the room. It wasn't startling or intrusive — Dean was used to the lack of personal space between them by now — but it still went unnoticed. That is until Dean turned around from gesturing to the two chairs sitting in the middle of the room and came face to face with the angel, practically knocking into his chest when he spun around to face him.

Castiel held eye contact for a brief moment before doing that _thing_ where he slowly drags his eyes up and down Dean's body, making the hunter's skin feel tingly and exposed despite multiple layers of clothing. Dean licked his lips and cleared his throat before attempting to talk through the sudden electric charge radiating between them. "So, uh... what do you think?" Dean asked nervously, partly because of the way Castiel was staring at him with that possessive look in his eye and also because he was genuinely curious to hear Cas's opinions on the room.

"I like it," Castiel replied without missing a beat. 

"Yeah?"

"It's very... you."

Dean wasn't exactly sure if that was a compliment or not, but when he felt the weight of Castiel's hand slowly sliding up his right arm, he decided it really wasn't all that important. Cas's hand drifted all the way up to Dean's neck and he delicately traced his fingers over the ascot, sliding the fabric gingerly between his thumb and forefinger finger. "I like this, too." Castiel told him with the tiniest of smiles appearing on his lips. "I certainly do think red is your colour. Then again, you'd look wonderful in anything." Dean felt a heat flush across his neck because, yeah, they were alone now — no cock-blocking little brother in sight — and Cas could say shit like this now, all quiet and endearing.

Dean wasn't really thinking about _that_ after all the crazy stuff that happened today, honestly he was just looking forward to hitting the hay, but Castiel was saying all these pretty things to him now and walking away really wasn't an option anymore. “Sam thinks it’s stupid.” Dean replied, hyper aware of Castiel’s fingers easily loosening the knot Dean had tied haphazardly earlier on. The fabric slid across the back of Dean’s neck as Castiel slowly pulled it off, his movements clearly deliberate and easily succeeding in riling Dean up the way he suspected the angel was trying to do.

Castiel‘s voice was as deep and sultry as ever, it washed over Dean’s body like a warm familiar blanket, relaxing his muscles and easing his psyche. “That’s because unlike Sam, I can see the potential in it. How it could be beneficial to both of us.” And that’s how they got here. Thinking back on it, Dean felt a little embarrassed by how _easy_ he was for Cas, all too willing to fall back into the chair and open his legs for the angel without reserve. Dean flexed his hands that were tied behind his back by the red ascot and, yeah, this was a much better use for it than tucking it away into a draw and never wearing it again like Dean had originally planned.

The silky fabric restricting his movement was erotic, to say the least. This wasn't a new game the two of them were playing. Castiel had been unabashedly vocal about finding out all of Dean's kinks, and the hunter went along with it because why the hell wouldn't he? It wasn't often — never, let's be honest — that Dean found a partner willing to put aside their own carnal desires and take the time to take care of him instead. Sure, Cas was different because he was an angel. Patience and self control was a virtue to him, but Dean was still oddly touched that Castiel was willing to make the effort of figuring him out at all.

It shouldn't be a surprise that Cas was curious about Dean's body and what got his blood flowing. Castiel was curious by nature. He revelled in discovering new ways to make Dean tick, and he soon found out that tying Dean up was one of them. They tried rope and handcuffs in the past which was fine — left some good bruises and rope burns a couple of times, talk about an awkward injury to try and explain to your little brother — but this little piece of fabric was almost more exciting because it was barely even tight on him. Cas did his best, but the knot was loose. Dean was sure he could easily slip out of it with a little manoeuvring, but that was the whole the point. The turn on was knowing he could escape but making the conscious choice _not too_. 

Castiel wrapped his large, warm hand around the length of Dean's cock and swirled his tongue around the head making Dean shiver. "You know, when I came up with the Dean Cave, this isn't exactly how I imagined I'd be using it. Not that I'm complaining." Castiel dipped his tongue into the sensitive slit and shortly exhaled through his nose when Dean cursed and had to readjust his seating position, sliding further down into the cushion. The angel slowly started pumping his fist and dragged his tongue lazily underneath along the length of Dean's cock. He traced the vein there before reaching the tip again and gently kissing it. The gesture was almost affectionate and it screwed with Dean's head to the point where he almost wished he wasn’t tied up so he could run his fingers through the angel's hair, massage his scalp the way he knew Cas liked it.

Vibrant blue eyes gazed up at him as if making sure Dean was paying attention. Dean was fucking entranced as he watched his own dick be sucked down by Castiel's talented mouth, taking him in inch by inch until Dean could swear he felt the smooth wall of skin at the back of Castiel's throat. "Jesus, Cas." Dean groaned and fought the urge to drop his head back onto the headrest and just _feel_ the sensation of the angel swallowing around him, but fuck all if Cas didn't look sexy as hell like this — those commanding blue eyes always locked on Dean's, demanding all of Dean's focus to be on him and what he was doing. 

"This isn't because of Daphne, is it?" Dean inquired, though he was still able to pull off a smirk when Castiel's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Jealousy looks good on you." Dean's smugness was abruptly put to a stop when Castiel hummed deep in his throat, massaging Dean's cock and sending the vibrations tingling up the hunter’s spine. Dean let out an undignified moan and unintentionally pushed his hips forward, trying to get Cas to hurry the fuck up and give him more. The angel somehow managed to smirk even with his mouth stuffed full with cock and took pity on the hunter, bobbing his head up and down, finding a nice rhythm for both of them and making use of his lack of gag reflex.

Dean started swivelling his hips in small circles that Castiel allowed for the time being. The angel hallowed out his cheeks and sucked him down _hard_. Dean was whining now, all open mouthed and flushed cheeks, his fingers twitching relentlessly against their bindings. Castiel used his other hand to cup each of Dean’s balls, gently massaging them back and forth, feeling the weight and stiffness of them in his palm. Dean could feel the heat starting to pool in his abdomen and knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Castiel circled his tongue each time his mouth descended on Dean’s cock and hummed again when he felt Dean’s thighs heavily blocking him in on either side.

“Fuck, Cas. I’m gonna-” Dean interrupted himself with a deep moan, throwing his head back and feeling all of his muscles lock up with his release. Cas felt Dean’s balls constrict tightly in his palm as he swallowed down the hunter’s dick once again, feeling it pulse and twitch as come splattered down his throat. The angel swallowed it all before slowly pulling back and letting go of Dean’s cock with an obscenely wet popping sound. Dean was breathing heavily and still staring up at the ceiling, only looking back down when Castiel used his hands to massage the hunter’s thighs into releasing Castiel from their hold on him.

“I highly doubt your beloved Daphne could do that.” Castiel told him with that subtle lilt to his voice, arching one perfect eyebrow as if daring Dean to say otherwise. Dean let out a breathy chuckle before leaning forward and kissing the angel on the lips, tasting the lingerings of his own salty bitterness on the angel’s tongue.

When the hunter pulled back there was a grin on his face as he said, “No arguments here” and was quickly pulled back into another heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this is good. I just needed to write it because I didn't see anyone else doing it XD Thanks for reading everyone! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
